Hanger elements for mounting rimmed containers such as plant pots are useful for displaying plants on walls, over ledges, on railings, etc. One significant advance in the plant hanger and display field is represented by U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,504 issued on Dec. 24, 1991 to Bruce T. Minnick, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference. That invention discloses a pot holding fixture formed from molded plastic that is capable of retaining a rimmed pot in the upright position. The fixture includes front and back walls which are connected by a reinforcing web and defines an upright body where the back wall is flat and adapted to lie against a confronting flat surface. The front wall incorporates an inverted hook/shoulder combination adapted to receive and support a flowerpot. The fixture is attachable to a wall in a load bearing relation through a screw secured in a reinforced screw hole extending from the front wall and through to the back wall.
The flower pot is attached to the fixture by securing the rim thereof between a load carrying shoulder and the inverted hook. The lower wall section provides an angled wall complementary to the taper of the flowerpot rim. Upon engagement of the rim between the shoulder and inverted hook, the flower pot rim rests against the tapered section lower wall section and resists moving out of level.
Notwithstanding the usefulness of the above-described plant hanger invention, a need still exists for a versatile rimmed container system particularly suited for hanging potted plants where the system both is easily adjusted and is capable of convertible installation in a wide variety of structural environments typically encountered, e.g., walls, ledges, railings. Furthermore, a need remains for a general utility hanging assembly that not only is readily adapted to a variety of mounting environments, but also which provides uniformity in appearance and strength for residential and commercial use.